<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heist by Ginger375</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438472">Heist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger375/pseuds/Ginger375'>Ginger375</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking and Entering, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Rogue is stressed, Something More, Valentine’s Day, eventually, favourite person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger375/pseuds/Ginger375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Series. Rogue gets the chance to join Gambit on one of his type of missions, on Valentine’s Day, no less.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remy LeBeau/Rogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little Valentine’s Day fic for y’all. As always, check the reading list in my profile for where this fic falls in my timeline. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wind was cold and the sky was threatening snow. Which made the roof of an office building in the city was the last place Rogue wanted to be at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, put this in your ear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although the company made it somewhat bearable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She accepted the earpiece from her partner on this little escapade, Gambit, who clearly knew what he was doing. Better than she did, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just a little recon and some light B and E, Wolverine had said. Gambit can handle the latter on his own, but a little backup never hurts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The building across the street was their target. Rogue wasn’t sure what exactly they were there for, but it was a nice change of pace from her usual missions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gambit watched the activity through a pair of high powered binoculars, seemingly following a particular person. Rogue couldn’t tell from her vantage point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I allowed to ask what you’re looking for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gambit chuckled. “Not quite what you’re used to, huh?” He handed the binoculars over to her. “Seventh floor, third window from the left. Tell me what you see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue took them and looked through. “Looks like some kinda lab.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. I need to get somethin’ off the server in that particular lab. Gotta wait until it’s shut down for the night, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue nodded. “And when is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why are we out here so early then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled again. “In case anythin’ goes sideways while they’re lockin’ up, we’ll know before I go in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Rogue felt her face flush. She knew very little about the type of stealth work X-Force did. “Sorry,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gambit turned to look at her. “Nuthin’ to apologize for, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re allowed to ask questions.” He put his hand over hers. “Don’t ever think you can’t, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’m not who you’d want on this mission, I know it’s only because I had nothing going on tonight,” Rogue grumbled, thinking back to her conversation with Kitty a few days earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooooooo, what are you doing for Valentine’s Day?” Kitty had asked, tapping Rogue’s boot to get her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue looked up from her book. “Whatever I would normally be doing, which you are currently observing. Now go away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you must be doing something,” Kitty was practically bouncing in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why ‘must I’?” Rogue asked back, mocking Kitty’s tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhhh, because you’ve been hanging out with Remy…. Like a lot?” Kitty said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue felt a blush rise to her face and hid behind her book. “So? You hang out with Kurt all the time.” God, that was a stupid comparison, she mentally berated herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Kurt and I are like family,” Kitty replied as though she agreed with Rogue’s mental assessment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurt and I are ACTUALLY family,” Rogue retorted. Maybe she could drag Kitty so far off topic that she’d forget the original question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Changing the subject will not save you, Rogue.” Dammit. “Come on, you can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue huffed. “Remy and I aren’t like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you wanna be like that…” Kitty pushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not!” Rogue said, a little more forcefully than intended. Outright denial was a knee-jerk reaction for her when it came to things like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar!” Kitty all but yelled, pointing her finger at the blush on Rogue’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue shoveled the offending hand away from her face. “Kit, even if I was, which I am NOT admitting to so get that look off your face, don’t you think professing your feelings on Valentine’s Day is a little too…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daring? Exciting? Passionate? Insanely romantic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was gonna say super cheesy and utterly cliche.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine! It could totally happen if you just let it,” Kitty said with an over exaggerated wink before getting up to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Life is not a Hallmark movie, Kit!” She had called after her retreating friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Kitty had put the idea in her head, she hadn’t been able to get rid of it. Now, here she was, alone with Remy, on Valentine’s Day. Kitty was going to have a fit when she found out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’d want you here, I have every faith in you, Rogue.” Gambit said, shrugging. “‘Sides, I figured we’d be hangin’ out tonight, anyway. Mission or not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue turned to him. “Really?” She asked, hesitant. Did he mean as friends or as more?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Unless you didn’t want to…” He trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean…” Rogue stammered, wanting to be anywhere but this conversation. “Maybe we oughta focus on the mission?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “Right, that,” he said, turning his attention back to the lab across the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took every ounce of self-control to not smack herself in the forehead. Not only was she acting like some stupid schoolgirl, but she was being incredibly unprofessional talking about personal stuff while on the clock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They waited in silence for what felt like forever, before Gambit rose to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, enough time’s passed. I’m goin’ in,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue straightened up, ready to work. “Okay, what do you need me to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scan the floors for any movement, let me know if anyone’s comin’ my way,” Gambit said, handing her the binoculars. “Make some sorta sound every 30 seconds or so, so I know the channel’s still workin’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue took a shuddering breath. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gambit put a hand on her shoulder. “I trust you, Rogue. You’re gonna do fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue gave him a small smile and watched him turn to go. He fired a grappling line to the opposite building, hooked a carabiner to the line and slid across the distance. Once he was on the roof, Rogue watched until he disappeared into the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you hear me?” Rogue asked in a near whisper. She knew not to raise her voice as the earpiece Gambit wore was sensitive enough to pick it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loud and clear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His voice came back over the comm signal. She breathed a silent sigh of relief and picked up the binoculars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t any movement anywhere that she could see. She knew Gambit would get down to the correct floor via the stairwell, disabling cameras as he went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several minutes went by and Rogue started to gnaw her lip. Shouldn’t he have been there by now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shadow in the darkness caught her eye. “I think I see you,” she said, trying to keep the uncertainty out of her voice. A small red light quickly clicked on and off. It was him, it was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of light caught her eye on the floor below. Rogue zoomed in on it and saw a security guard making the rounds with a flashlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s someone on the floor below you,” Rogue relayed the info. The red light clicked again. He’d heard and understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue kept a close eye on the security guard while Gambit downloaded whatever information he’d been tasked to obtain. Her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest. Still, she continued scanning the area for any other activity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lost sight of the guard and figured they must be done with that floor. Hopefully they’d be going down and not up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No such luck, as she saw the guard’s flashlight on the far end of the floor Gambit was on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guard’s on your floor, heading your way,” Rogue said as calmly as possible. Inside, she wanted to jump out of her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nearly done.” He whispered back. “Where are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just left the elevator, checking each room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time you see the red light, head for the rendezvous point.” They had designated a meeting place prior to leaving on the mission, a park about three blocks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” She started, wanting to protest. How could she just leave him there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rogue.” His voice was stern and left no room for argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “Copy that.” She watched as the guard closed in on her partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were three doors away when she saw the red light. She had her orders. Time to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Godammit, she cursed mentally, pulling out the earpiece as she gathered up her equipment, slung the bag over her shoulder and headed for the fire escape that they’d used to get to the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once safely on the ground, she forced herself to walk slowly and not draw attention to herself. She pulled a thicker pair of gloves and a knitted hat out of her pockets, donning both to keep her warm and help her blend in more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She arrived at the park, sitting on a bench near the street as she’d been told to do. The wind had picked up and a chill ran through the air. Her mind was reeling. Had the guard found him? Had he been arrested? Or had he just been shot and killed while she walked leisurely down the damn street?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was broken from her reverie by a familiar voice behind her. “Hey you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh thank God, she thought. “What the hell took you so long?” Rogue demanded, ready to lay into him, but as she turned she saw he was offering her a large travel cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figured you’d be cold, waitin’ here,” Gambit said. “ And today is supposedly all about chocolate, so I stopped on the way over. Sorry it took so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue let out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t been caught, or shot, and accepted the drink. She blew on it through the hole in the lid and took a sip. Sweet, rich hot chocolate, clearly made properly with whole milk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held out his hand for the equipment bag, which she willingly handed over. He put it over his head and across his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her to him. “You did great,” he said quietly as they started to walk the few blocks to the vehicle they’d left. “Thank you for watchin’ my back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was so stressful, I don’t know how y’all manage it,” she admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Treats afterwards help,” he said, indicating the hot chocolate. She rolled her eyes. He chuckled. “S’why we gotta trust each other implicitly on X-Force, not only to watch each other’s backs, but to do our jobs without interference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue felt her face flush. “Took a lot to not come barrelin’ in after ya, if I’m being honest. It’s what I woulda done if I’d been on an X-Men mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I could hear it in your voice,” he said, with a smile. “S’why I had to use that tone I only ever use with Polaris.” He pulled her closer. “Wasn’t personal, you know that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Remy, I get it,” she said, rolling her eyes as dramatically as possible. He laughed in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were almost to the car when an angry woman burst out of the restaurant they were passing, followed by an almost as angry man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, they look like a happy couple!” The woman shouted, pointing at Rogue and Gambit. “Why can’t we be more like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stormed past them, followed by the man, who glared at them both for daring to even exist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chere</span>
  </em>
  <span>? We’re a happy couple,” Gambit said, sounding a little too smug for his own good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we, now?” She asked sardonically, even as her heart did a little flip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty happy right now,” he said. “I got to spend Valentine’s Day doing one of my favourite activities with my favourite person. Not much wrong with that, is there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, there was nothing wrong with that at all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>